Only You Can Make Me Happy
by KaahTaisho
Summary: Kagome estava gravida e foi deixada no dia de seu casamento por Inuyasha que queria viver junto com Kikyou. Sesshoumaru resolve ajudar Kagome e acaba descobrindo grandes sentimentos por ela. Sera que os dois ficaram juntos? Ou sera que o fato de ela esperar um filho de Inuyasha sera uma barrera?
1. Chapter 1

_**Como eu já disse não sou muito experiente em fics, mas esta eu estava inspirada não espero agradar todos, mas espero que pelo menos alguém goste!**_

**Eu me acordei e estava deitada em minha cama, não me lembrava do que havia acontecido apenas da confusão e de que eu havia sido abandonada pela pessoa que mais amava, meu quarto estava escura, mas a luz da sala estava ligada tinha mais alguém junto comigo.**

_Flash Back_

_Kagome estava se preparando ansiosa para o seu casamento, logo iria ganhar o sobrenome Taisho, ela iria se casar com o homem que amava o seu tão querido Inuyasha. Ela estava deslumbrante com um longo vestido branco com bordados e usava um véu com uma tiara, seu cabelo estava solto e usava um salto branco. As costureiras estavam fazendo alguns ajustes em seu vestido enquanto isto ela escolhia junto de Sango um brinco._

_- Sango, você acha que a minha irmã Kikyou fará algo contra o meu casamento?_

_- Não sei Kagome..._

_- Eu preciso muito encontrar o Inuyasha, tenho uma noticia muito importante para dar a ele._

_- Me conta? – Sango disse escolhendo um dos vários brincos que Kagome tinha._

_- Eu acho melhor você ficar sabendo junto de todos os outros, quero surpreender a todos._

_- Você esta grávida? – Disse ela fitando a amiga._

- _Bom vou te falar a verdade, eu estou sim! – Disse ela com um sorriso carismático._

_- Mas essa é uma grande noticia amiga._

_- Pois é por isso quero contar ao Inu no casamento._

_- Você tem certeza?_

_- Sim eu fiz o exame. – Disse ela animada_

_O celular de Sango tocou e ela teve que se retirar para atender. Quando voltou disse:_

_- Então mudando de assunto o irmão mais velho do Inuyasha vai vir te levar pra igreja?_

_- Sim, de má vontade, mas sim. – Disse ela dando gargalhadas._

_- E não tem espaço para mim no carro? _

_- Claro se quiser uma carona, mas você não ia com o Miroku?_

_- É que ele foi no Inuyasha... Ops falei demais._

_- Fazer o que? – Kagome ficou nervosa._

_-É que ele ainda não chegou à igreja, e você já esta pronta._

_-O que? Como assim? – Disse ela quase saindo do quarto para ir atrás de Inuyasha. – Não pode ser._

_- Calma amiga, talvez ele apenas ainda não esteja pronto. – Disse Sango tentando acalmar Kagome._

_..._

_Enquanto isso no apartamento da irmã mais velha de Kagome:_

_- Eu te amo Kikyou, não posso me casar com a sua irmã isso não seria certo!_

_- Vamos fugir juntos, eu e você apenas nós dois, você não ira se arrepender, seremos felizes e a Kagome encontrara outro homem._

_..._

_Miroku havia pegado seu carro e estava indo ao apartamento de Inuyasha. Quando chegou lá apertou a campainha varias vezes, mas ninguém atendeu com certeza ele não estava lá. Então Miroku ligou para Sango e disse:_

_- Ele não esta no apartamento, não sei onde ele pode estar._

_- Mas o que eu farei com Kagome?_

_- Não sei de um jeito._

_..._

_- Kikyou mesmo que eu fuja com você não vou deixar que Kagome passe pela humilhação de ser largada no altar._

_Inuyasha ligou para Miroku:_

_- Ó céus Inuyasha, eu estava te procurando! – Disse Miroku aliviado. – Onde Você esta? Estão todos lhe esperando._

_- Eu não vou mais me casar Miroku, a minha vida é ao lado de quem eu amo e essa pessoa não é a Kagome._

_- Como assim Inuyasha? – Disse ele nervoso._

_- Diga a Kagome que eu amo a Kikyou, e que não haverá mais casamento._

_Miroku voltou ao local onde estava Sango e Kagome e sem hesitar disse:_

_- Kagome o Inuyasha desistiu de se casar com você e fugiu com a Kikyou!_

_- Você só pode estar mentindo, não é Miroku. – Disse Sango na esperança de ser apenas uma brincadeira._

_- Não o que eu estou falando é verdade. – No momento em que ele disse isto Kagome desmaiou, ela precisava de Inuyasha, ela esperava um filho dele como ele foi capaz de largá-la assim sem nem se despedir._

_Miroku e Sango não podiam levá-la para casa porque tinham que ir avisar aos convidados que não iria haver mais casamento, então pediu a Sesshoumaru que a levasse, pois era o único que estava disponível._

_- Sesshoumaru, por favor, você pode levar Kagome para casa, o Inuyasha desistiu de se casar e ela passou mal._

_- Eu já ia levá-la para a igreja, então eu a levo para casa._

_Kagome já estava acordada, mas estava um pouco tonta porque além de tudo estava grávida._

_- Vamos Kagome o Sesshoumaru vai levá-la para casa. – Sango e Miroku lhe ajudaram a ir até o carro._

_- Kagome, depois que eu dispensar os convidados eu vou direto para a sua casa, você não esta em condições de ficar sozinha esta noite. – Disse Sango. – Miroku deixe o Shippou na casa da Senhora Kaede. (Shippou era o filho de Miroku e Sango)._

_**Depois disso eu apaguei e não me lembro de mais nada que aconteceu.**_

Levantei-me da cama liguei o meu abajur e vi que ainda estava vestida com a roupa que eu estava quando passei mal, minha cabeça latejava e eu me sentia um pouco tonta. Por alguns minutos fiquei sentada em minha cama e me passou pela minha cabeça que eu não conseguiria criar aquela criança sozinha "_Ó céus o que será de mim agora?"._

_- _Eu serei mãe, apenas isso, e não vou precisar de homem algum para me ajudar. – Não precisaria apenas de um trabalho como também de apoio.

Sai de meu quarto escutei alguém caminhando no andar de baixo olhei da escada e era Sango ela estava preparando o jantar.

- Sango o que aconteceu comigo?

- Você passou mal, então nós pedimos para que o Sesshoumaru te trouxesse para cá enquanto nós avisávamos para os convidados que não haveria mais casamento, eu cheguei a pouco tive que passar na casa da baba para deixar o Shippou, o Sesshoumaru ainda estava aqui quando eu cheguei ele disse que não queria te deixar sozinha.

-Obrigado por tudo! Acho que sem todos vocês aqui eu já teria desmoronado. – As lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Kagome, ela estava ferida, mas precisava superar pelo seu filho.

**Este capitulo ficou curtinho mas o próximo eu deixo maior!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obrigado pelas reviews, então, eu resolvi fazer um flash back só pra explicar como o Inu conheceu a Kikyou e porque trocou a Kagome pela Kikyou. Este capitulo eu fiz meio que corrido não sei se ficou bom, qualquer erro me avisem! **_

_Depois de ter sido largada pelo Inuyasha eu pensava que era meu fim, mas sempre existe uma luz no fim do túnel._

Eu não conseguia entender porque aquilo havia acontecido ele me amava sim me amava ele sempre dizia o quanto eu era especial para ele, mas ele preferiu a minha irmã, será que o sentimento que ele alimentava por mim era assim tão pequeno? Eu sempre fiz tudo por ele tudo e mais um pouco, será que não fora o bastante?

_Flash Back_

_Eu estava a seis meses namorando com o Inuyasha, já tínhamos planos para o futuro, e o nosso namoro estava perfeito até estes dias:_

_Eu estava na sala fazendo um blogger no meu notbook quando o meu celular tocou, coloquei o notbook encima do sofá e fui pegar o celular que estava na mesinha um pouco distante, atendi-o e para minha surpresa era minha irmã mais velha:_

_- Alô, Kikyou? – Perguntei surpresa, desde que havia me mudado da casa de minha mãe eu não havia mais tido contato com minha irmã mais velha._

_- Kagome! Ficou surpresa com a minha ligação?_

_- Claro, nós não nos falamos faz um bom tempo._

_- Mana você vai ficar muito mais surpresa com a noticia que eu vou lhe dar!_

_- Que noticia? Pode dizer!_

_- Eu estou indo passar um tempo ai em Nova York!_

_- Sério? – Por mais que nós tivéssemos tido nossas desavenças quando éramos adolescentes já estávamos adultas, o que havia acontecido não importava mais._

_- Sim._

_**Até ai, eu ainda mantinha um bom relacionamento com ela, eu não fazia idéia do que ela era capas.**_

_- Bem, mas me diga quando você ira chegar?_

_- Amanhã logo de manhã!_

_- Oh sim, tudo bem vou recebê-la em minha casa, e vou deixar tudo arrumado para você._

_**Eu só não sabia que esta seria a pior decisão que eu havia tomado.**_

_- Bom mana vou ter que desligar beijos, até logo! – Eu disse._

_Desliguei o celular e fui até um dos quartos que estava vazio, nele tinha apenas uma cama e um armário, então peguei algumas cobertas e coloquei na cama, coloquei uma cortina no quarto e passei o aspirador no chão estava um pouco empoeirado o quarto porque há muito tempo não faziam uma arrumação nele. _

_Já era bem tarde e eu já havia terminado de arrumar as coisas alguém apertou a campainha e eu fui correndo atender, sim era Inuyasha ele havia vindo buscar-me para irmos à pizzaria junto com Miroku e Sango, eu nem estava arrumada._

_- Inuyasha?_

_- Vim convidar você para ir à pizzaria junto comigo, Sango e Miroku, você quer?_

_- Oh sim claro, mas eu nem estou arrumada._

_- Então trate de se arrumar eles estão nos esperando! – Fui correndo até o meu quarto e escolhi um vestido azul-marinho que eu havia ganhado da minha mãe, ele não era algo formal porque alias eu estava indo a pizzaria, não a um restaurante chique. Peguei uma toalha e outras coisinhas e fui para o banheiro._

_Tomei um banho rápido, depois que sai do Box me sequei com a toalha que havia levado e vesti o meu vestido, penteei meus cabelos e deixei-os soltos, fiz uma maquiagem, coloquei uma sandália com um salto baixo e desci as escadas. _

_- Você demorou muito Kagome! – Disse ele com uma voz impaciente._

_- Oh me desculpe, eu me arrumei o mais rápido possível! – Fui até ele e beijei levemente seus lábios macios._

_O celular de Inuyasha tocou e ele disse:_

_- Kagome, vou atender ali fora é meu chefe!_

_- Ok, vou ficar te esperando!_

_Inuyasha caminhou até a porta foi para a frente da casa e atendeu o celular:_

_- Inuyasha porque vocês estão demorando tanto?_

_- A Kagome foi se arrumar não quero apresá-la!_

_-Não se esqueça de dizer a ela que vai levá-la a uma pizzaria, para encontrar conosco. Na minha opinião você não precisava nos chamar para ir junto, pedidos de casamento são coisas românticas, devia de ir apenas vocês dois!_

_- Eu não pedi a sua opinião Miroku! – Disse Inuyasha irritado com o discurso do amigo._

_- Oh tudo bem, você esta muito estressado para escutar meus conselhos._

_Inuyasha desligou o celular e entrou novamente dentro da casa._

_- Tudo bem, agora vamos! – Disse ele fitando Kagome._

_- Certo! – Peguei minha bolsa e acompanhei-o até o carro._

_Bom eu estava um pouco cansada então Inuyasha foi dirigindo e eu fiquei dormindo. Quando chegamos, ele me acordou eu me surpreendi com o local onde ele tinha me levado, não era uma pizzaria e sim um desses restaurantes caros._

_-Acorde Kagome, nós chegamos! – Abri meus olhos e me surpreendi com vi aquele restaurante._

_- Você não havia dito que iríamos a uma pizzaria? Quem vai pagar a conta?Este restaurante é muito caro para nós. – Perguntei surpresa._

_- Acalme-se Kagome, esta tudo acertado. _

_- Oh, eu nunca jantei num restaurante caro desses!_

_- Sempre tem uma primeira vez! – Disse Inuyasha abrindo a porta do carro._

_Inuyasha abriu a porta para mim e eu desci do carro, eu estava achando este dia maravilhoso, minha irmã iria vir me visitar no dia seguinte, Inuyasha estava me levando para ir jantar num restaurante chique e etc..._

_Nos entramos de mãos dadas no restaurante e fomos até a recepção:_

_- Meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho eu tenho uma mesa reservada para quatro. – Oh sim, neste momento me lembrei da Sango e do Miroku eles deviam de já estar no restaurante nos esperando._

_O homem que nos atendeu olhou numa lista e viu o numero da mesa._

_- Acompanhem-me. – Eu e Inuyasha o seguimos._

_O restaurante era extremamente bonito, se só apenas ele já era de chamar a atenção imagina como era a comida. Chegamos até a mesa de número 2 onde estava Sango e Miroku e nos sentamos._

_- Nossa como vocês demoraram. – Disse Sango._

_- Verdade eu pensava até que haviam desistido de vir! – Disse Miroku._

_- A Kagome demorou um pouco para se arrumar. – Disse Inuyasha._

_- Inuyasha, eu nem demorei tanto vocês é que são muito apressados._

_- Oh sim claro! – Disse ele num tom de deboche_

_- Acalmem-se vocês dois ninguém aqui esta com pressa. – Disse Sango tentando aliviar a situação._

_Kagome ficou quieta apenas fitando Inuyasha que olhava o cardápio._

_- O que vocês irão querer? – Perguntou o garçom que apareceu do nada me dando um grande susto._

_Inuyasha falou o pedido no ouvido do garçom, me fez suspeitar de que ele estava tramando alguma coisa, será uma surpresa? Bom eu não iria perguntar, seria estragar a surpresa certo?_

_-E as novidades Kagome? – Perguntou Sango querendo puxar papo._

_- Minha irmã mais velha vira me visitar amanhã! – Eu disse com um sorriso no rosto._

_- Oh que boa noticia amiga! Finalmente poderei conhecê-la! – Disse Sango._

_- Eu acho que você não gostaria de conhecer o meu irmão mais velho! – Disse Inuyasha interrompendo o dialogo._

_- Por quê? – Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo._

_- Ele é muito chato, insuportável! – Disse Inuyasha._

_- Nossa Inuyasha, eu nem sabia que você tinha um irmão! – Por mais que nós tivéssemos um relacionamento muito bom, ele nunca havia me falado sobre o seu irmão._

_- Você nunca perguntou, e também que eu não tenho nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ele._

_- Oh sim entendo. – Falei rindo da reação de Inuyasha. – Mas me diga, qual é o nome dele?_

_- O nome dele é Sesshoumaru._

_- Ah sim... – Eu não tinha curiosidade nenhuma de saber, mas de qualquer jeito perguntei._

_O garçom chegou com uma bandeja e colocou-a em frente a mim e Inuyasha, tirou a tampa, e eu tive uma grande surpresa, sim era uma aliança de noivado o que mais faltava para o meu diz ser perfeito._

_- Kagome, você quer se casar comigo? – Ele me perguntou um tanto nervoso!_

_- Sim. – Falei com um sorriso no rosto. _

_- Eu te amo Inuyasha! – Levantei-me e fui até ele, abracei- o e beijei seus lábios._

_Quando já havíamos jantado, Inuyasha me levou até minha casa, eu convidei-o para entrar, mas ele disse que tinha que ir para casa, no dia seguinte tinha uma reunião no seu serviço e ele deveria se acordar bem cedo._

_Peguei o chaveiro que estava no meu bolso e procurei a chave certa, quando encontrei abri a porta, entrei em casa e tranquei a porta, eu estava muito cansada então fui direto para o meu quarto._

_Eu tinha tido um dia perfeito, tudo de bom estava acontecendo comigo, o que amais me aguardava._

_Acordei-me e olhei para o despertados eram 04h45min da manhã, havia perdido o sono completamente, então desci para a sala, meu notbook estava encima de uma mesinha peguei-o e fui para a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e peguei a primeira coisa que vi, um pote de sorvete._

_Fiquei na mesa comendo sorvete e vendo algumas fotos em que estava eu e Inuyasha juntos, peguei minha bolsa para ver o link de um site que Sango havia me passado, mas me lembrei da visita de Kikyou quando vi uma foto de nós duas quando éramos criança em minha bolsa. Éramos duas criançinhas, desde a adolescência nós não nos víamos, eu sabia que nós brigávamos constantemente, mas eu sentia saudade de minha irmã mais velha._

_Fui até meu quarto peguei minhas cobertas, voltei para a sala e liguei a televisão, estava passando um filme muito interessante então fiquei assistindo até pegar no sono._

_Só me acordei quando a minha empregada chegou, já eram 09h00min tomei um banho e depois tomei meu café da manhã. Peguei minha bolsa e peguei meu celular, e liguei para ela para saber se ela já havia chegado:_

_- Bom dia Kikyou, você já chegou aqui em Nova York?_

_- Bom dia Kagome, sim já cheguei, mas resolvi passar no shopping._

_- Oh sim, ontem quando você me ligou eu até me esqueci de lhe dar o meu endereço._

_- Kagome, era sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar, eu consegui alugar um apartamento, não vou precisar ficar na sua casa._

_- Ah sim, não tem problema! – Na verdade tinha sim, fiquei horas e horas arrumando aquele quarto para ela e agora ela me liga dizendo que não vai mais vir para cá._

_- Tem alguma novidade que queira compartilhar comigo? – Disse Kikyou._

_- Não nenhuma. – Na verdade eu tinha, mas fiquei tão decepcionada que acabei até me esquecendo._

_- Mas Kagome eu posso lhe fazer uma visita hoje à tarde!_

_- Oh sim, vou aproveitar para te apresentar para o meu noivo!_

_- Claro, quero muito conhecê-lo!_

_Passei o endereço da minha casa para minha irmã e logo depois liguei para Inuyasha:_

_- Bom dia meu amor. – Eu disse a ele._

_- Bom dia minha princesa! _

_- Você vai ter algum compromisso à tarde?_

_- Não, você quer que eu passe ai na sua casa?_

_- Sim, eu quero lhe apresentar minha irmã mais velha!_

_- Ok, eu estarei ai._

_Já havia chegado a tarde e eu estava esperando que algum dos dois chegasse. Escutei a campainha e fui atender a porta. Sim era ela a minha irmã que eu não via há tanto tempo._

_- Kikyou? – Como ela havia mudado tanto. – Você esta tão diferente!_

_- Você também Kagome, mas o que eu esperava ver você como antes? _

_Eu abracei-a parecia que ela estava mudada, não parecia à mesma irmã da qual eu estava sempre brigando._

_- Entre! – Acompanhei-a até o sofá e nós ficamos conversando._

_- O seu noivo já chegou? – Perguntou minha irmã um pouco curiosa._

_- Ainda não, eu estou esperando-o._

_Conversamos bastante até que eu escutei a campainha _

_- Com licença, eu acho que é ele! _

_Fui até a porta para abri-la, sim era Inuyasha._

_- Olá minha princesa! – Disse ele me dando um beijo na testa._

_- Boa tarde meu amor! Peguei a mão dele. – Entre, minha irmã esta doida para te conhecer._

_Acompanhei-o até a sala e me sentei no sofá onde estava Kikyou, no momento que se viram, foi como se os dois se conhecessem. Foi um tanto estranho, parecia que eles já se conheciam, e o jeito que se olharam me deixou um pouco perturbada, será que o Inuyasha já havia cruzado com a minha irmã ou a conhecia de algum lugar?_

_Quando ela foi embora, ficamos apenas eu e Inuyasha então eu o perguntei:_

_- Inuyasha, você já conhecia a Kikyou de algum lugar?_

_- Kagome... E-eu... – Isso me deixou nervosa._

_- Diga logo!_

_- A Kikyou e eu estivemos juntos, um pouco antes de eu te conhecer, e eu ainda amo ela. – Eu fiquei em choque, eu amava ele, estive esse tempo todo sendo enganada por um homem que eu pensava que me amava. – Mas Kagome, eu prometo que não ira acontecer mais nada entre mim e a Kikyou, eu tenho planos com você não vou te magoar._

"_Depois deste dia o nosso relacionamento não foi mais o mesmo, por mais que eu o amasse, por mais que eu fosse me casar com ele eu não acreditava mais quando ele dizia que me amava. Eu me preparei para aquele casamento, mas eu sabia que ele não viria, eu sabia que ele fugiria com ela por mais que eu o amasse!"_

Meu mundo está virado de cabeça para baixo tudo me lembrava ele eu precisava me esquecer dele a única coisa certa é que eu teria que criar esta criança sozinha!

Eu estava sentada no sofá, Sango já havia ido embora, tinha que buscar o Shippou e eu havia ficado sozinha, eu pensava em varias coisas inclusive como seria o futuro desta criança sem um pai "_Oh o que eu direi a ele quando ele perguntar pelo pai?"_. Logo meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha.

- Já vai! – Eu disse indo até a porta. – Atravessei a sala e cheguei até a porta peguei as chaves que estavam no meu bolso e abri a porta, tive uma grande surpresa quando me deparei com quem estava do outro lado.

- Mãe? – Logo depois do meu casamento arruinado eu pensava que minha mãe iria ir embora, mas ela ficou e isso me alegrou.

- Filha eu vim ficar com você, até você se recuperar do acontecido. Eu fiquei sabendo que a sua irmã fugiu com seu noivo e fiquei muito preocupada com você, desde pequena ela tinha o costume de querer tudo que é seu e isso nunca me alegrou acho que eu não a eduquei como deveria! – Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da mãe de Kagome, ela estava triste, magoada, tentou educar Kikyou tentou fazer com que ela fosse uma boa pessoa, mas ela foi tão má a ponto de fugir com o noivo da irmã.

- Você, não deve se culpar... Eu devia ter entendido que o Inuyasha a amava, ela não o roubou de mim ele quis ela e por mais que o meu amor por ele fosse grande o dele por mim era muito pequeno, eles se conheceram primeiro, ele a amava na verdade ele apenas queria esquecê-la e por isso me procurou. – Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Kagome quando pensou no filho que esperava de Inuyasha. – Mãe eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, mas antes entre.

Kagome acompanhou-a até o sofá, as duas se sentaram Kagome pegou nas mãos de sua mãe e lhe disse:

- Mãe eu espero um filho do Inuyasha, eu iria contar a ele no casamento, mas ele me largou antes de eu ter uma oportunidade de lhe dizer. – A mãe de Kagome não sabia o que dizer, pensava no futuro de sua filha.

- E o que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou a mãe de Kagome preocupada.

- Eu ainda não sei... Por mais que eu tivesse pensado na possibilidade de que ele ia fugir com a Kikyou, eu esperava que ele pelo menos viesse falar comigo pela ultima vez, eu iria dizer a ele que esperava um filho para ao menos ele assumi-lo ou até mesmo casasse comigo, eu pensava que de alguma forma ele me amava.

- Você quer que eu fique aqui com você? Cuidaremos do seu bebê juntas, se você quiser é claro!

- Se a senhora estiver disposta, eu ficarei muito feliz de tê-la aqui comigo! – Disse Kagome se levantando.

- Você vai a algum lugar filha? – Perguntou a mãe de Kagome.

- Eu vou ir ao super mercado, por mais que eu esteja triste eu preciso comprar comida, se não nós duas iremos passar fome aqui nessa casa. – Por mais que eu estivesse passando por tudo aquilo estampei um sorriso em meu rosto, eu não estava recuperada, mas estava mais confiante eu sabia que seria bom para mim sair e ainda mais ter a companhia de minha mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu vou arrumar essa sua casa enquanto você esta por lá!

- Ok. – Peguei na mesinha o meu chaveiro e deixei umas copias que eu havia feito para o Inuyasha para a minha mãe.

Abri a porta e fui até o local onde estava o meu carro e fui até o supermercado.

**Me desculpem pela demora para postar, eu sei que o capitulo ficou ruim eu me empolgue com o flash back e quando vi já era noite então não deu para fazer a parte mais interessante do capitulo mas, eu prometo que no próximo eu posto a parte boa, eu ando um pouquinho ocupada mas o próximo capitulo vai ficar melhor, eu sei que vocês estão curiosos para ver a Kagome com o Sesshy, mas é que não deu mesmo, mas no próximo eu prometo que vou postar algo mais "Interessante"!**

**E novamente obrigado pelas reviews, beijos e boa semana!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo esta um pouco menor que o anterior porque ele é uma continuação, como eu havia dito não me dei de conta que já estava noite e não consegui acabá-lo então deixei para fazer uma continuação! Boa gente, quando eu comecei a história eu não ia fazer eles youkais, pra falar a verdade eu nem havia pensado nisso, mas eu acho que a história vai ficar um pouco mais interessante se eles forem.**

**(comentários da autora)**

* * *

Kagome entrou no supermercado e pegou um carrinho, foi até o lugar onde ficavam os cereais e pegou um.

Sesshoumaru também estava lá, e quando sentiu o cheiro de Kagome no supermercado resolveu ir ver como ela estava.

Ela caminhou até o local onde ficavam as frutas e pegou algumas maças. Virou-se rapidamente quando sentiu alguém tocar suas costas.

- Kagome! – Kagome olhou para a pessoa assustada. – Tudo bem?

- Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou ela um pouco surpresa. – Sim eu estou bem.

Ele havia reparado que ela estava um pouco abatida e que seu cheiro estava mudando pouco a pouco como se algo estivesse crescendo dentro dela, por algum momento passou pela sua cabeça que Kagome estava grávida, a barriga dela ainda não era de se notar, mas parecia que ela estava um pouco mais gordinha, na verdade ele não suportava olhar para ela antes pelo fato de ela ser humana.

- Kagome, você esta grávida? – Perguntou ele sério.

- si-sim estou... Ma-mas eu... – Ela não sabia o que dizer ela pretendia esconder, mas nunca conseguiria esconder de um youkai como Sesshoumaru.

- E o Inuyasha sabe disso? – Perguntou ele fitando-a.

- Eu preciso ir embora, tudo bem? Por favor, esqueça o que eu disse, eu não estou grávida. – Kagome ficou nervosa, não sabia como explicar a ele, mas no momento ela não queria que Inuyasha soubesse do filho que ela esperava.

Quando ela estava se virando para ir até o caixa Sesshoumaru puxou-a pelo braço e disse:

- Você não quer que ele saiba, não é? – Ele sabia exatamente o que estava se passando pela cabeça de Kagome.

- E você não vai contar?

- Você tem minha palavra. – Sesshoumaru fitou-a e percebeu por um segundo como ela era linda, algo que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça, pelo fato de odiar humanos. – Pode ir. – Sesshoumaru largou o braço de Kagome e deixou-a ir embora.

Kagome foi até o caixa e colocou as coisas sobre o balcão e a moça que a atendeu foi passando as coisas que ela havia comprado.

- São vinte e dois reais com cinqüenta centavos. – Kagome pegou o dinheiro e pagou a mulher.

Kagome foi até seu carro, quando já estava dentro dele olhou para sua barriga, bom ela só estava com dois meses de gravidez e como era magra ninguém poderia reparar, mas como ela já havia feito o teste de gravidez ela tinha certeza.

Quando Kagome saiu do carro e ficou na frente de sua casa, sua vizinha, Kaede que já tinha 82 anos de idade cumprimentou-a, ela sabia exatamente o que Kagome estava sentindo, ela simplesmente já havia vivido algo parecido na juventude, mas no caso dela não estava envolvida uma criança.

- Olá Kagome!

- Olá Senhora Kaede!

Kagome abriu a porta e entrou em sua casa:

- Mãe cheguei!

- Você foi bem rápido Kagome! – Afirmou ela.

- Sim! – Eu não queria dizer a ela que havia encontrado Sesshoumaru. – Eu não me senti muito bem, e então resolvi vir mais rápido!

- Oh sim, é normal na gravidez

Kagome foi até a cozinha pegar algo para comer, logo depois foi para seu quarto tomar banho, pois a tarde tinha que ir trabalhar.

Ela pegou suas roupas e a toalha e levou-as para o Box. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente escorrer por seu corpo e pelos seus longos cabelos negros.

Depois que saiu do banho colocou uma roupa mais formal para ir para uma reunião de trabalho, ela sabia que não estava no estado emocional para isso, mas precisava trabalhar. Quando Kagome desceu as escadas disse:

- Mãe eu estou indo trabalhar!

- Tudo bem filha! Eu vou ir visitar uma amiga mais tarde se eu não estiver em casa quando você chegar não se preocupe!

- Ok! – Disse Kagome saindo pela porta.

Quando chegou ao trabalho escutou alguém dizer:

- Higurashi, eu lamento pelo que aconteceu! Você esta melhor? – No momento ela se virou para ver quem era.

- Oh Riki, obrigado por se preocupar, mas estou bem! **(Riki é o chefe da Kagome)**.

- Que bom que você se sente bem, assim vamos poder fazer uma reunião lucrativa hoje!

- Oh sim!Kagome foi para sua sala checou seus e-mails, tomou um café e foi para a sala onde estava Riki e os outros para começar a reunião.

* * *

**Já vou avisando aos leitores que pelo fato do capitulo ter ficado curtinho eu postarei mais um hoje à noite! Muito obrigado pelas reviews elas me incentivam muito, espero que vocês não fiquem bravas comigo pelo tamanho do capitulo, prometo que recompenso hoje mesmo no proximo capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui esta o capitulo que eu prometi, eu não costumo por nome nos capítulos, mas esse merece!**

**(comentários da escritora)**

_Capitulo 4 – A proposta _

Kagome havia acabado de chegar do trabalho, como sua mãe havia dito ela estaria na casa de uma amiga, então Kagome nem se preocupou pelo fato de ela não estar em casa.

...

Sesshoumaru estava trabalhando até um pouco mais tarde, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Kagome.

- O que tem aquela humana que faz meus pensamentos voltarem-se todos a ela? – Falou pensando alto sem se dar de conta que alguém estava entrando na sala.

- Falando sozinho Sesshoumaru? – Falou sua secretaria. – A que humana você se referia?

- Kagura, isto não lhe interessa, deixe-me em paz, por favor!

- Ok, não esta de bom humor hoje?

- Eu disse para não me incomodar!

- Estou saindo, mas antes me pediram pra avisar pra você que já é tarde e que já estão fechando o prédio, você passou quase toda a tarde pensando em uma pessoa que eu não faço idéia de quem seja e não viu as horas passar!

- Tudo bem pode ir lá embaixo e dizer que eu tenho a chave e que eu vou ir embora daqui a pouco, você já esta dispensada. – Kagura estranhou um pouco o fato de ele ter lhe deixado ir, mas pegou sua bolsa e foi embora.

Vários pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Sesshoumaru em relação a sua ex-cunhada Kagome, mas teve um pensamento que lhe fez parar.

_-"E se eu assumisse o filho da humana?". _– Desde que havia visto ela pela primeira vez um sentimento diferente começou a se manifestar dentro dele, o sentimento que o fez se preocupar com ela, ele queria proteger ela e a criança que ela carregava,queria até mesmo marcá-la, mas ele tentava controlar-se, pois ela era a noiva de seu irmão, mas agora ela estava sozinha esperando uma cria, esta seria a hora certa de tentar tela.

Ele teria a noite toda para pensar antes de procurá-la.

Ele saiu do prédio, e caminhou até o seu carro que estava estacionado uma quadra de distancia do prédio. Passou o caminho todo pensando em como ele diria a ela a sua proposta.

Quando chegou em sua casa foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho, tirou as roupas que estava vestindo colocou-as no balcão ao lado da pia. Depois que estava completamente nu ele entrou no Box e ligou o chuveiro, a água quente foi escorrendo sobre o seu corpo musculoso e deixando-o relaxado.

Ele ficou um tempo lá e depois saiu com seu corpo totalmente molhado e seu cabelo ainda escorrendo. Ele enxugou os cabelos e enrolou a toalha em seu corpo.

Ele foi até seu quarto com a toalha, quando chegou lá a tirou e vestiu-se.

...

O celular de Kagome tocou e ela viu que era sua mãe:

- Oi mãe, o que houve?

- Eu vou dormir esta noite aqui na casa da minha amiga porque ela não esta se sentindo bem, tudo bem filha?

- Oh claro, não se preocupe eu me viro!

- Então tchau, boa noite filha! – Ela desligou o celular.

Kagome teve que fazer a comida porque sua mãe não estava em casa, normalmente as comidas que ela preparava ficavam um pouco ruins por isto ela havia contratado uma empregada, mas como sua empregada havia ficado doente ela havia lhe dispensado até sua melhora.

- Bom eu vou fazer a melhor comida da minha vida agora... – Falou ela empolgado. – Eu não sei o que eu faço.

- Você esta vendo meu bebê, a sua mãe não sabe nem preparar uma comida. – Disse ela acariciando a barriga e sorrindo. – Eu vou encomendar pizza!

Kagome pegou o telefone e ligou para a pizzaria.

- _Pizzaria bom sabor, posso lhe ajudar?_

- Alô, eu queria pedir uma pizza de calabresa.

-_Ok, qual o seu endereço?_ – Kagome deu o endereço e ficou esperando a pizza chegar conversando com Sango no celular.

...

- Kagome! Como você esta? – Disse Sango logo que atendeu ao telefone.

- Passei o dia todo cheia de trabalho, e isso me fez bem estou me sentindo ótima!

- Nossa, é bom ver você assim, até a sua voz esta mais feliz! O que você esta fazendo?

_- _Comendo pizza, quer vir me fazer companhia?

- Oh eu posso sim, mas vou ter que levar o Shippou junto comigo, o Miroku esta viajando a trabalho e eu estou cuidando do Shippou sozinha!

- Claro, pode trazer ele!

Alguém apertou a campainha, Kagome foi ver quem era, era o entregador de pizza:

- Boa noite senhorita, foi aqui que encomendaram uma pizza de calabresa?

- Boa noite! Sim foi aqui mesmo. – Kagome Pegou a pizza e deixou-a encima da mesa para esperar Sango.

Kagome foi até a varanda e sentou-se em um banco que havia ali, nele cabiam três pessoas e isso fez ela se lembrar das noites que ficava observando o luar em companhia de Inuyasha.

- "_Eu realmente tenho que me esquecer dele" – _Pensou ela. – Tive um dia sem pensar nele eu vou conseguir ter uma vida sem pensar nele.

O celular de Kagome tocou e ela atendeu.

- Titia Kagome a mamãe me mandou dizer a você que nós já estamos chegando, ela não pode falar com você porque esta dirigindo!

**- **Ta bom, estou esperando vocês!

- Tchau titia!

- Tchau Shippou!

Depois de uns quinze minutos os dois chegaram. Sango saiu do carro e pegou Shippou que estava no banco de traz, Kagome ainda estava na varanda.

- Kagome, você parece estar tão bem! – Disse Sango quando a viu.

- Sim, me sinto bem melhor, parece que saiu um grande peso de cima de mim!

- Você se refere ao Inuyasha?

- Não apenas é apenas isto, era difícil ficar com ele sabendo que ele não me amava, e tem tantas outras razões. – Disse ela fitando o céu estrelado.

- Mas você o amava, não é?

- Sim, amava muito, mas meu amor por ele diminuía pouco a pouco.

- Você sabia de alguma coisa entre ele e a Kikyou?

- Sim sabia, mas não quis acreditar, e acabei perdendo tudo.

- Vamos lá para dentro tenho muitas coisas para te contar, aliás, onde esta o Shippou?

- Eu o vi entrar. – Afirmou Sango.

Kagome e Sango entraram na casa para procurar por Shippou, ele estava escondido num cantinho da cozinha.

- Shippou cadê você? – Perguntou Kagome procurando pela cozinha.

- Buh! – Disse ele.

-Que susto! – Disse ela. – Então você estava escondido ai?

- Sim, e você e a mamãe não me acharam!

- Você quer pizza? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Quero! – Disse ele empolgado.

Sango cortou duas fatias, uma para ela e uma para Shippou e foram os três para a sala.

- Sango você e o Shippou querem dormir aqui hoje? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Como hoje o Miroku esta viajando nós poderemos! – Shippou abriu um sorriso, ele nunca havia dormido fora de casa, apenas na casa da Senhora Kaede.

Quando já eram onze e quarenta e cinco Sango colocou Shippou para dormir no quarto em que ela dormia quase sempre que passava a noite na casa de Kagome.

- Bom agora que ele já esta dormindo você pode me contar não é?

- Eu estou um pouco cansada sabe amanhã nós podemos conversar!

- Tudo bem, você vai ir dormir agora?

- Vou sim!

Kagome subiu para o seu quarto, colocou um conjunto de pijama rosa claro era calça e blusa e foi dormir.

...

Era mais ou menos dez e meia quando alguém tocou a campainha, Kagome ainda nem havia se acordado, mas com aquele barulho levantou-se. Ela estava de pijama, mas ela foi atender a porta assim mesmo.

Quando chegou na porta abriu-a e teve uma grande surpresa.

- Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui? – Kagome se lembrou que no dia anterior havia se encontrado com ele no supermercado.

- Eu vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Proposta? – Kagome ficou extremamente curiosa para saber o que ele queria propor a ela. – Tudo bem entre. – Kagome acompanhou-o até o sofá onde os dois se sentaram.

- Com quantos meses de gravidez você esta?

- Eu acho que uns dois meses por quê?

- Como você havia me dito, você não quer que o Inuyasha saiba que você carrega um filho dele, mas logo a noticia de que você esta grávida vai chegar aos ouvidos dele e da Kikyou, e não quer que ele saiba que este filho é dele porque você não quer mais ver ele, por conta de tudo que ele te fez.

- Sim, mas aonde de você quer chegar?

- Você diz que naquele dia em que ele te deixou na igreja, quando eu te trouxe para casa você bebeu, ou melhor, nós bebemos e eu acabei levando você pra cama, e esse filhote é fruto da nossa relação.

- O que? – Kagome quase deu um tapa na cara de Sesshoumaru. – É assim que você resolve as coisas?

- Você acreditou? – Disse ele rindo. – Não sou do tipo de pessoa que faz isso.

- Então seja sério.

- Eu quero apenas ficar mais próximo de você, quero lhe ajudar de alguma forma.

- Talvez a sua proposta tenha passado perto do que eu quero.

- Eu sei o quão é horrível esconder de um pai que ele tem um filho, mas é mais difícil ainda crescer sem um pai.

- Eu poderia voltar a morar com a minha mãe no Japão, assim não teria mais contato com o Inuyasha, mas aqui eu tenho o meu trabalho, tenho amigos, tenho coisas que não quero perder.

- Se você quiser mesmo ficar aqui, vai ter que dizer a ele a verdade, ou esperar que ele descubra.

- Você tem razão! – Disse ela com a face triste.

- Se você precisar da minha ajuda pode me procurar! – Disse ele.

Kagome agora sabia que podia contar com ele, ela fitou-o e viu o quanto ele era bonito, e o quanto ele estava sendo verdadeiro.

- Eu acho que vou te pedir uma coisa.

- Diga! – Ele ficou de pé na frente de Kagome.

Kagome levantou-se e olhou-o nos olhos profundamente, quando fechou-os sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os dela, era um sensação diferente que ela jamais havia sentido com Inuyasha.

**~~.~~**

**Acabei este capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, o próximo eu vou postar ou por esta semana ou na segunda-feira que vem. Muita emoção vem por ai não percam o próximo capitulo! Espero reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voltei com mais um capitulo e mais um flash back, não sei se o capitulo ficou bom, eu sei que o que todos querem é ver logo o Sesshy com a Kagome, mas é que não podemos apressar as coisas ela ainda esta se desfazendo do sofrimento que o Inuyasha causou nela! Se ficar algo ruim ou errado me avise porque eu não tive tempo de revisar.**

_**(Comentários da escritora, e justificações sobre a historia)**_

"_Pensamentos dos personagens"_

_Capitulo 5_

Kagome logo se deu de conta do que havia feito, e se surpreendeu pelo fato de ter gostado. Quando os lábios de ambos se desencostaram ela fitou o rosto de Sesshoumaru assustada e o perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Pergunte para você mesma! – Disse ele indo até a porta para ir embora.

Sesshoumaru havia gostado do beijo, mas não achava certo alimentar sentimentos pela humana que foi de seu irmão, e por conta disso se sentiu incomodado com a situação.

...

- "_Deus, porque eu fiz isto?" – Pensou ela enquanto ele ia embora._

- Kagome, o que você sentiu quando o beijou? – Perguntou Sango que observava tudo da porta do quarto.

- Nada! – Mentiu ela. – Não tenho nem intenção de levar o meu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru adiante, porque alias ele é irmão do youkai que me enganou, que me fez sofrer e não quero mais ter relacionamento algum com pessoas de sobrenome "Taisho"

_- "A quem eu quero enganar, eu beijei-o e gostei" – Pensou ela. _

_- _Espero que não esteja mentindo para mim, eu não suporto ver você sofrendo e você sabe disso, não quero que se iluda novamente ele parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas continua sendo irmão do Inuyasha, e tem outra coisa, ele continua sendo um youkai e como todos sabem os youkais não respeitam os sentimentos humanos. – Disse Sango sentando-se no sofá.

- Eu não penso assim sobre eles, alguns com certeza tem a capacidade de respeitar os sentimentos humanos, o que seria do mundo sem amor, amizade e todos esses sentimentos? Garanto que até mesmo o mais frio dos youkais teria amor por sua cria ou por sua fêmea, penso isso pelo simples fato de eles protegerem-nas algo que alguém sem amor não faria. – Falou Kagome.

- Entendo o seu ponto de vista, mas de qualquer jeito, Inuyasha não respeitou os seus. – Disse Sango. – E você havia me prometido que iria me contar algo hoje ontem à noite, lembra?

- Oh sim, vou lhe contar.

_Era um dia como todos os outros, fui ao trabalho, então quando soltei resolvi ir à livraria de uma senhora que me vendia livros maravilhosos, a livraria dela ficava em frente ao apartamento de Inuyasha e foi então que tudo aconteceu._

_Flash Back_

_Um pouco antes do casamento meu chefe havia me dispensado um pouco mais cedo porque iria haver um evento e eu não fiz questão de comparecer, não me sentia muito bem para ir a uma festa, me sentia um pouco enjoada. __**"Isto foi um pouco depois que eu descobri que estava grávida"**_

_Eu teria um bom tempo livre então peguei meu carro e fui visitar uma senhora dona de uma livraria para ver se havia algum livro interessante para eu ler durante a madrugada._

_Sai do serviço e fui direto a livraria que ficava bem perto da casa de Inuyasha eu pretendia ir visitá-lo logo que comprasse o livro. Entrei na livraria e a Senhora me atendeu com um lindo sorriso no rosto e me disse:_

_- O que a senhorita deseja hoje?_

_- Um livro sobre romance, comédia, drama ou algo do tipo, um gênero bem marcante._

_- Você precisa mesmo é de um livro que tenha todos esses assuntos._

_- Verdade, você tem algum?_

_- Tenho sim, mas lhe recomendarei dois o de comédia e romance o nome é "Os 13 Desejos Antes do Casamento" e o de romance e drama é " A Ultima Rosa". (_**Estes livros não existem, ausau, mas eu pretendo fazer duas fics com esses nomes representando os livros mais adiante é claro.)**

_- Vou querer ficar com os dois. – Esbocei um sorriso e perguntei quanto custava os dois._

_- Como você sempre vem comprar livros aqui eu vou te fazer um desconto de 25 reais em casa livro! Os dois irão sair ao total por 50 reais, são excelentes espero que você goste!_

_- Claro que vou gostar, a senhora sempre me recomenda os melhores!_

_- E como vão os seus relacionamentos mocinha? – Perguntou a senhora para mim._

_- Eu estou noiva de um meio youkai!_

_- Um meio youkai? – Perguntou a senhor._

_- Sim. – Ri um pouco da reação dela._

_- Qual o nome dele?_

_- O nome dele é Inuyasha, ele mora no prédio da frente!_

_- Oh sim! – Respondeu à senhora._

_- Eu vou ir a casa dele agora, quando eu tiver tempo eu venho aqui pegar mais alguns livros!_

_- Não quero mais ocupar seu tempo com minhas perguntas menina, espero que você volte logo para nós conversarmos melhor! – Disse ela sorrindo._

_Sai da livraria e fui até o prédio de Inuyasha, o porteiro já me conhecia e permitiu que eu entrasse sem ser anunciada pretendia fazer uma surpresa a Inuyasha, mesmo que eu tivesse toda aquela desconfiança em razão a ele e Kikyou eu ainda gostava muito dele e havia o perdoado._

_Peguei o elevador e fui até o quinto andar onde ele morava antes de bater na porta escutei uma voz feminina e sim era a voz de minha irmã mais velha Kikyou. Escutei um pouco da conversa deles e foi o necessário para não confiar mais nele, eu não podia mais desistir do casamento, pois já tinha certeza que estava grávida, mas naquele momento me deu vontade de largar tudo._

_Fim do flash back_

- O que eles disseram Kagome? – Perguntou Sango.

- Não quero nem me lembrar, isso me faz ficar mal.

- Mas Kagome me diz o que você vai fazer em relação ao seu bebê? Quando você irá contar ao Inuyasha?

- Eu não pretendo mais chegar perto do Inuyasha, se ele quiser saber do filho que saiba por conta própria! Enquanto eu não estiver escondendo eu não estarei fazendo mal a ninguém.

- Entendo! – Disse Sango fitando o chão. – Boa sorte!

**Espero que me desculpem por ter demorado a postar este capitulo, por conta de meu atraso resolvi não fazê-lo muito grande e compensar no próximo. E eu queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e me mandando review e por isso vou deixar que vocês escolham se o bebê da Kagome vai ser menino ou menina e vou lhes avisar que domingo eu irei postar mais um capitulo da fic para não ficar atrasada! Durante as férias de Julho prometo que vou agilizar esta fic e tentar acabá-la para começar uma nova.**

_**Eu não costumo responder as reviews porque faço tudo correndo, mas espero que me perdoem por isto e aqui vai um grande beijo para todas as leitoras e leitores principalmente para Meel Jacques, Hina Yagami, Joh Chan, neherenia, Manu, Jenny, Naoko, Jheni Kuchiki, KatsuyuHiwatari e aos outros leitores que não mandaram reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nossa gente, não me assassinem por ter ficado esse tempo todo sem postar, minhas razões são bem trágicas, em primeiro lugar minha cadelinha morreu, em segundo meu computador pifou, em terceiro era a semana do meu aniversario, e quarto provas e mais provas então gomen!**

_Capitulo 6_

Já haviam se passado cinco semanas, Kagome não tinha mais tido contato com Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha não dava sinal algum de vida e Kagome se sentia aliviada, porque sua gravidez já começava a ficar visível.

- Kagome... – Disse a mulher batendo na porta de seu quarto. – Tem alguém lhe esperando na sala.

Kagome olhou para a porta com os olhos ainda um pouco fechados de sono e perguntou:

- Entra mãe. – Disse ela um pouco mais alto para que a mulher que esperava em frente à porta entrasse.

A mãe de Kagome abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

-Quem esta me esperando? – Perguntou Kagome com uma voz cansada.

- Seu chefe... – A mãe de Kagome foi interrompida no mesmo momento.

- O que o Riki esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kagome com uma voz mais alta.

- Ele ficou preocupado com você... – Disse ela. – Por conta do seu desmaio ontem no trabalho.

- Ele não deveria se preocupar comigo, e sim com os negócios que estamos fechando, hoje mesmo eu pretendia retornar a rotina, foi apenas um desmaio eu estou bem melhor!

- De qualquer jeito, você terá que ir até a sala atendê-lo, não vai deixá-lo a manhã toda lhe esperando até que você esteja disposta a sair do quarto. – Disse a mãe de Kagome fitando o rosto da filha.

- Diga a ele que eu vou me arrumar antes de descer!

- Tudo bem Kagome, mas não demore! – Disse sua mãe sorrindo.

A mãe de Kagome saiu do quarto e deixou-a sozinha para ela poder se arrumar.

Kagome pegou um vestido para por, suas calças jeans já estavam ficando apertadas em seu corpo. Kagome vestiu-se e depois penteou seus cabelos que estavam um pouco bagunçados, colocou um chinelo azul com flores brancas e saiu de seu quarto para ir encontrar seu chefe que lhe esperava na sala.

- Bom dia Riki, a que devo a sua visita? – Perguntou ela enquanto descia os degraus da escada.

- Eu vim saber se você se sente bem para trabalhar hoje. – Disse ele levantando-se do sofá onde estava sentado.

- Claro, estou bem melhor, hoje estou disposta o bastante para ir trabalhar!

- Eu fico feliz! – Disse ele. – Eu vim também saber se você gostaria de saber como foi à reunião de ontem. – Disse ele fitando Kagome.

- Oh sim eu gostaria muito.

- Então... – Disse ele. – Nós conseguimos fechar negocio com a empresa, e agora fica a seu critério fazer a campanha! – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto. – Mesmo não tendo ficado até o fim, você foi um membro importante para o desenvolvimento da reunião!

- Isso quer dizer que eu fui promovida? – Perguntou ela entusiasmada.

- Sim... – Disse ele. – E agora, como você esta grávida vai poder fazer todo o trabalho em casa!

- Verdade? – Perguntou ela com um grande sorriso cativante.

- Claro que sim!

- Eu irei começar hoje mesmo, é só você me passar às cores e o resto é por minha conta!

...

Enquanto isso longe dali...

Ele entrou em seu quarto e encontrou-a sentada lhe esperando com um sorriso.

- Você demorou hoje Inuyasha! – Disse Kikyou.

- Eu estava resolvendo alguns assuntos importantes! – Disse ele sério.

- E que assuntos são esses?

- Nós vamos ter que voltar para Nova York, fiquei sabendo de algo e quero saber se é realmente verdade.

- Mas... – Disse ela. – Se nós voltarmos vamos ter que enfrentar a Kagome, a minha mãe e os outros!

- É algo mais importante que isso Kikyou, nós vamos ter que voltar.

- Se é algo tão importante diga o que é! – Disse ela.

"_Não posso confirmar nada sem ter certeza" – pensou ele. "O Miroku me contou que ela estava grávida, mas será que o filho é meu?_

-Vamos arrume as suas coisas, nós vamos voltar hoje mesmo! – Disse ele deixando de encará-la.

- Tá, eu já vou começar a arrumar as minhas coisas! – Disse ela com uma cara emburrada.

...

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou-se Miroku amaldiçoando a si mesmo por não conseguir guardar o segredo. – O Inuyasha não podia saber sobre o filho da Kagome.

- Do que você esta falando Miroku? – Disse Sango que havia acabado de entrar em sua casa. – Você contou ao Inuyasha que a Kagome esta grávida? – Perguntou ela nervosa.

- Fo-foi sem querer... – Disse ele nervoso. – E-eu não consegui me conter Sango, me desculpe!

_- _Eu vou tratar de você mais tarde, agora eu tenho que avisar a Kagome para que ela não tenha uma surpresa quando caso ele volte!

...

Kagome estava sentada na cozinha com seu notebook sobre a mesa distraída. Kagome estava começando a organizar um comercial para uma marca de computadores, ela tinha que escolher os atores, tinha que fazer um bom cenário, mostrar as qualidades do produto o design e depois enviar para seu chefe exatamente como seria.

De repente seu celular começou a tocar. Kagome pegou para ver quem era e atendeu.

- Bom dia Sango! – Disse ela com uma voz feliz.

- Bom dia Kagome! – Disse Sango um pouco nervosa.

- Algo errado? – Perguntou Kagome preocupada.

- Sim Kagome, algo de muito errado aconteceu... – Disse ela. – Precisamos conversar urgentemente!

- Oras se é tão urgente diga logo! – Falou Kagome.

- É melhor você vir em minha casa para mim lhe contar o que aconteceu, não acho que é algo que se deve contar por telefone!

- Tudo bem Sango eu estarei ai daqui a pouco! – Disse Kagome. – Até logo!

- Até! – Disse Sango desligando o telefone.

Kagome pretendia acabar seu trabalho imediatamente, mas não podia deixar de ficar preocupada com o chamado da amiga, então resolveu ir primeiro ver o que Sango precisava e depois acabar de fazer o seu trabalho.

Kagome resolveu ir caminhando até a casa de Sango, pois precisava caminhar um pouco, ultimamente andava sentindo muitas dores nas pernas e essas realmente eram porque ela não costumava caminhar quase e nem fazer exercícios, Kagome sabia que para ter uma gravidez saudável precisava se exercitar então já estava deixando o carro um pouco de lado.

Caminhava calmamente pela rua sem nenhuma preocupação, sabia que pelo mais urgente que fosse Sango entenderia que ela não poderia ir correndo.

Passou por uma praça e viu duas crianças brincando de pega-pega enquanto suas mães as observavam sentadas em um banco.

"_Logo seremos nós!" – Pensou acariciando o ventre._

Ela continuou seu percurso até chegar à casa de sua amiga. Kagome apertou a campainha e aguardou alguns segundos observando o belo jardim da casa de sua amiga.

...

Sango abriu a porta e viu Kagome, não sabia com quais palavras explicar a ela o acontecimento, ficou extremamente nervosa.

- Ka-Kagome... – Disse ela gaguejando. – E-entre.

- O que aconteceu Sango? – Perguntou Kagome preocupada. – Você realmente não me parece bem!

- Kagome tenho uma noticia horrível para te dar!

- Qual noticia? – Perguntou ela.

**Vocês verão a reação dela no próximo capitulo, e vou dar apenas uma palha, ela vai ter uma idéia genial para que o Inu não descubra sobre o bebê.**

**Bom, em primeiro lugar me desculpem, eu realmente pretendia postar esse capitulo na semana passada ou retrasada, mas acabei ficando cheia de problemas e não pude postar. Quero agradecer a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic, mesmo com essa escritora aqui atrasando tudo, mas agora eu vou ter um bom tempo para agilizar meus atrasos! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que podem me estrangular, assassinar ou jogar-me no rio por minha demora, eu queria muito pedir perdão a vocês e agradecer a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic, fiz um capitulo com bastante emoções pra vocês!**_

_Capitulo 7_

* * *

_**SANGO ON-**_

Eu realmente não sabia o que falar a Kagome, sim já era de se esperar que uma hora ou outra alguém fosse contar ao Inuyasha sobre sua gravidez, mas esse alguém tinha que ser o Miroku?

- Kagome, eu acho melhor você se sentar, porque o que eu tenho para te contar vai lhe ser muito forte. – Peguei a mão de minha amiga e acompanhei-a até o sofá, eu sabia que ela iria ficar decepcionada com o acontecido, mas ela precisava saber.

Eu e Kagome nos sentamos no sofá, uma ao lado da outra, fitei-a e ela me encarou um pouco curiosa e um tanto preocupada.

- Me diga logo Sango, o que aconteceu? – Falou ela me fitando com um olhar preocupado.

- Ka-Kagome, e-eu... – Falei gaguejando, sabia que isso não traria um bom resultado.

- Fale Sango! – Disse ela segurando minha mão. – Se você tem algum problema me diga, eu estou aqui pra te apoiar amiga. – Quando ouvi essas palavras tomei coragem pra lhe falar, mesmo que quem fosse precisar de apoio seria ela.

Olhei-a nos olhos pronta para falar e dei inicio a minhas palavras, eu não sentia medo, porque alias aquilo não era de assunto a mim, mas eu sentia pena de minha amiga, eu sei quais são os medos de perder alguém que se ama e os de reencontrar alguém que machucou profundamente seu coração, e o meu medo era apenas de ver minha amiga sofrendo por isto.

- Kagome, o que queria lhe falar urgentemente, não é sobre mim, e sim sobre você. – Dei uma pausa e olhei para minhas mãos que no momento seguravam as dela e tomei mais uma dose de coragem. – Bom você esta preparada para escutar o que eu vou dizer?

- Sim Sango! – Ela me parecia já um pouco preocupada, e por isso eu já imaginava como seria quando eu contasse.

- Hoje de manhã quando eu chegava do hospital eu vi o Miroku falando sozinho... – Dei uma pausa e olhei-a nos olhos.

- E tem algo de mal nisso Sango?

- Tem sim... – Olhei novamente para nossas mãos e tomei coragem para falar finalmente o que devia. – Ele contou ao Inuyasha que você esta grávida. – Parei e olhei-a nos olhos, ela parecia não ter acreditado em minhas palavras, eu esperava pelo menos uma reação de Kagome, mas ela apenas ficou me encarando com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

**SANGO OF-**

* * *

**KAGOME ON-**

Senti-me confusa, e ao mesmo tempo sem reação, neste momento tentei pensar no que estava acontecendo e no que eu iria fazer, talvez Inuyasha tivesse que saber mesmo sobre minha gravidez.

Fiquei olhando para Sango, no momento eu não conseguiria falar uma palavra se quer, eu não sabia como demonstrar o que estava sentindo, mas o silencio foi quebrado por ela e sim eu já sabia exatamente como responder.

- Kagome, eu queria pedir perdão, com certeza depois de ficar sabendo o Inuyasha vai querer voltar para Nova York, e não terá como você esconder que esta grávida.

Eu podia ver o quanto ela se sentia culpada, mas por quê? Não havia sido ela quem tinha contado e sim Miroku. Ela não tinha culpa por o que ele havia feito.

- Sango, não se culpe... – Falei baixo, mas de qualquer jeito minha amiga conseguiu escutar. – Se Inuyasha voltar, eu negarei a sua paternidade até o ultimo momento, ele não merece ser o pai de meu filho, e meu filho também não merece uma madrasta como a minha irmã. – Falei em um tom de voz frio.

Eu não queria que nem ele e nem Kikyou chegassem perto de meu filho, e se fosse necessário eu procuraria alguém que pudesse fingir que era o pai de meu filho até ele nascer e depois disso sumiria deste lugar.

Parei de olhar para Sango e levantei-me do sofá apressada, não me passou na cabeça nem um tchau para minha amiga, mais tarde eu voltaria e lhe explicaria o que aconteceu, mas agora não era o momento.

- Kagome onde você pensa que esta indo. – Sango falou levantando-se do sofá e vindo em minha direção.

- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa Sango, mais tarde eu irei voltar e lhe direi o que houve não se preocupe. – Falei indo até a porta.

Sai da casa de minha amiga, e segui um caminho diferente, não tinha a intenção de voltar para minha casa, eu precisava pensar no que fazer.

"_Será que se o Inuyasha souber dessa criança, ele vai assumi-la?" – Pensei. – "O Inuyasha não seria tão irresponsável de deixar seu filho crescer sem pai, ou será que sim?"_

Depois do que aconteceu no dia de nosso casamento, eu não duvidaria de nada, ele me largou por minha irmã, ele poderia também largar seu filho por ela.

Eu estava caminhando sem rumo por aquela cidade, no momento me encontrava em uma praça e não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo lá. Cortei caminho pelo meio da praça, onde havia um corredor cheio de árvores e flores.

Enquanto observava a paisagem que se encontrava tão viva naquele local, lembrei-me que quando Inuyasha me levou para conhecer seu irmão mais velho nós passamos por ali.

"_Talvez eu possa conversar um pouco com o Sesshoumaru, ele havia me dito que se eu tivesse algum problema devia procurar ele." – Pensei quando me lembrei que estava tão perto do prédio onde ele trabalhava._

Eu caminhava sem pressa, porque alias, ele não me esperava lá.

- É aqui onde o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha trabalha. – Falei quase num suspiro enquanto observava o prédio.

Olhei para os lados da rua, e vi que vinha vindo um carro, esperei que ele passasse para atravessar a rua. Fiquei parada em frente à porta, eu não sabia se entrava lá ou se desistia da idéia de conversar com o irmão de Inuyasha.

- Se já estou aqui, vou continuar. – Falei baixinho comigo mesma.

Entrei por aquela porta de vidro e vi a secretaria dele sentada em um sofá que tinha na estrada do prédio, eu me lembrava dela, mas não de seu nome.

Aproximei-me dela e lhe perguntei.

- O Senhor Sesshoumaru esta? – Ela em olhou com uma cara nem um pouco agradável.

- Ele esta, mas disse que não quer ser perturbado! – Falou ela num tom arrogante.

- Diga a ele que estou aqui... – Falei olhando para o elevador, para não encarar aquela mulher que parecia tão desagradável. – Tenho algo urgente a tratar com ele.

- Será que a senhora não escutou? – Falou ela quase levantando a voz para mim. – Eu disse que ele não quer ser incomodado.

Bom, por mim eu iria armar um barraco ali mesmo, mas não tinha por que, então resolvi tomar a minha própria iniciativa, já que tinha certeza de que aquela megera não iria avisá-lo sobre mim.

Sai de onde estava aquela vaca e fui andando na direção do elevador, bom ela não prestou muita atenção em mim só quando ela escutou o barulho do elevador chegando ao andar onde nós estávamos que ela viu que eu estava indo lá.

Ela se levantou e foi correndo pra tentar me impedir, mas antes que ela chegasse o elevador se fechou.

**KAGOME OFF-**

* * *

Sesshoumaru pode sentir o cheiro de Kagome do andar de onde estava, mas esperaria que ela chegasse até ele.

* * *

**SESSHOUMARU ON-**

Eu senti o cheiro dela se aproximando, não queria descer até lá para encontrá-la, pois não estava a fim de ver o rosto de Kagura, sempre me incomodando.

- Se você não tivesse implorado por seu emprego Kagura, você já estaria despedida. – Falei sozinho.

"Posso sentir o cheiro de Kagome se aproximando" – Pensou Sesshoumaru.

Antes que ela batesse em minha porta eu disse:

- Entre. – Ela abriu a porta e veio em minha direção. - Sente-se Kagome,

- Olá Sesshoumaru, quanto tempo. – Pela voz e pelo seu cheiro, até mesmo pelo olhar, eu podia sentir que algo a angustiava.

- Verdade, você se lembra do que aconteceu na ultima vez que nos vimos? – Falei apenas para ver se ela se lembrava do beijo que havia me dado.

**SESSHOUMARU OFF-**

* * *

**KAGOME ON-**

Lembrei-me do beijo que havíamos dado na ultima vez que nos vimos, e me senti envergonhada, eu nunca mais falei com ele depois daquilo, mas para falar a verdade eu havia gostado de tê-lo beijado.

"_Porque estou pensando nisso?" – falei para mim mesma em pensamentos. – "Eu só gostei de beijá-lo porque ele me lembra o Inuyasha" – Fiquei irritada por pensar no Inuyasha nesse momento. – Porque eu estou pensando tanto sobre essas coisas?_

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo homem que estava em minha frente.

- Kagome... – Falou ele. – Kagome acorde.

Olhei-o assustada, o que estava passando por minha cabeça naquele momento, eu só podia estar ficando loca.

- Oh, me desculpe... – Falei dando uma pausa antes de responder a pergunta que ele havia me feito a mais ou menos um minuto atrás. – Eu me lembro sim da ultima vez que nos encontramos Sesshoumaru, mas não é sobre isso que quero falar.

- Kagome, quando você entrou aqui eu vi que você não queria conversar sobre isso. – Ele parou de falar e me olhou nos olhos. – Mas, depois daquilo, eu não consegui parar de pensar em você um minuto que fosse.

- Ses-shoumaru. – Foi quase um suspiro, pois fiquei sem voz, não sabia o que dizer para ele, será que ele estava falando a verdade para mim? Ou será que estava me iludindo, assim como Inuyasha.

- Kagome, não sei se você vai querer acreditar, mas e-eu penso em você desde o dia em que meu irmão lhe apresentou para mim como noiva dele. – Ele deu uma pausa e eu quase não me contive com a curiosidade de saber o que ele diria adiante. – E eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.

No momento, a minha vontade era levantar-me e ir até ele e beijá-lo, mas e se ele estivesse mentindo, eu não queria mais ferir meu coração.

Ele me olhou, parecia que esperava uma resposta minha, eu não sabia o que dizer até que ele mesmo falou.

- Kagome, você quer se casar comigo? – Fiquei muito confusa com aquilo, como assim, eu mal o conhecia direito.

- Ma-mas e o bebê que eu estou esperando. - Falei confusa.

- Eu assumirei esta criança, eu irei tratá-lo como um filho de sangue, eu não me importo se ele é filho do meu irmão.

- Sesshoumaru, nós mal nos conhecemos direito. – Falei um pouco pensativa.

- Então podemos nos conhecer!

* * *

**Curiosos para o que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Será que o Inuyasha vai chegar nele? E qual vai ser a desculpa da Kagome? Será que ela vai querer se casar com o Sesshy? Aguardem o próximo capitulo porque ele respondera todas essas questões!**

**Bom, primeiro eu peço mil desculpas por minhas demoras, eu disse que iria conseguir acabar com o atraso nas férias, mas foi quando eu tive mais problemas e agora elas estão se indo e eu aqui por conta dos problemas to com apenas um fio de inspiração!**

**Agradeço as reviews, e também a aqueles que acompanham a fic sem mandar, amo todos vocês um beijo imenso! **

**~Kaah**


End file.
